In the field of cosmetics, deodorant applicators have already been proposed, which use a liquid composition contained in a reservoir whereon is fixed a dispensing head that comprises an applicator dome made of a solid porous material. This type of applicator is described, for example, in FR-A-2 647 034. However, this device has the following drawbacks:
During application, the user feels a certain tightness on the skin.
Moreover, to ensure closing of the reservoir when the product is not being used, it is necessary to provide a relatively complicated dispensing head, which affects the cost.
Moreover for using the product, it is necessary to perform a prior action to bring the liquid into the porous dome which serves as the applicator element.
In general, this applicator is formed of several parts, and this results in a complicated assembly operation during manufacture, thereby entailing a high price.